Twigheart
"Sometimes I wonder what he thinks he's doing.. Sometimes I really don't think he has a plan. But eh, not my job anymore!" ''-Twigheart to Omenlight'' About Twigheart Short Backstory-''' Twigheart was born a kitty pet, and lived with her Mother, Lulu, a purebred Toyger cat. She had one brother named Quill. Originally, Twig's name was Belle. Twigheart and Quill's father was a large black and silver tabby. After leaving her home and venturing into the forest, Twiggy found The Tribe. After being in the tribe for a while, she was promoted to Reaper, third in charge. She greatly enjoyed this rank, and was highly respected. After The Tribe Disbanded, she kept close to her new friends, and ventured into CrescentClan. From CC, she gained the Elite rank, and worked with Mothwatcher and Cobrastrike. Soon, she was promoted to deputy. This was short lived. Moons past which held lots of leaving and joining other clans. Sooner or later, she ended up joining CrescentClan again. '''Name breakdown Twig prefix-''' A slender woody shoot growing from a branch or stem of a tree or shrub. 'Heart suffix-' The central or innermost part of something. 'Nick Names-' Twiggy, Twig 'Original Name(s)-' Belle, Twigstep, Twig Appearance 'Weight-' 14.8 Pounds 'Height-' Roughly 9 inches (To Shoulder) 'Breed-' 82% Toyger and 18% Mix 'Pelt Summary-' Twigheart is a large Toyger mix with soft semi-long fur. Twigheart has a hazel brown top coat and a darker brown bottom coat. The darker brown lays under her eyes, chest, underbelly, paws, and the tip of her tail. She has tabby-like markings that dance around her pelt and under her eyes. The markings are a greyish-brown and a creamy brown. 'Fur-' Twig has medium length fur that often collects dirt. 'Scars-' Twigheart has a thin scar going up from her right forepaw to her shoulder blade. She also has small marks on the back of her head. 'Voice-' Faint Australian, due to being born in Australia. (She has Sora's voice. Go ask Sora to talk to you or smth) 'Scent-' Twigheart smells faintly of pine trees and honey. Personality '''Personal Being Twig is an energetic, loyal feline who loves to explore. She's mostly interested in the youth, and is more of a motherly figure than a warrior. Brave-''' If there is something that needs to be done, that no one else will do, Twigheart will do it. She's one of them who takes the first step without thinking, and this can often land her in trouble. She takes the best of things to her heart, and if one is in danger, she will do anything to save them. 'Caring-' Twigheart cares about every little creature. From the trees to the birds, she's often thinking about something. This causes her anxiety. If she thinks about something that could possibly hurt her clan, she will stress over it. Twigheart also cares deeply about her clan mates. Just don't get on her bad side. Once you're there, you're not leaving. 'Meek-' Twig is humble and meek, as she listens, and does, all the orders the high ranks assign her to do. 'Selfish-' Twigheart has somewhat changed over the past few moons and since she left Crescentclan and rejoined, she's gained a rather selfish personality. She prefers for things to come to her first, and she likes to pretend she's on top of the food-chain. '''Fears/Things to overcome Fire-''' From a young age, Twigheart has been afraid of the familiar red glow that seems to haunt her past. When she was a kit in her kittypet home, she had harsh nightmares of the 'fire place' causing death to her family. Whenever Twigheart sees fire, she tends to freeze up, staring at it. 'Loss-' Like most, Twigheart is terrified of losing the ones she loves. She deeply cares about everyone in her clan, even if she doesn't show it. Twigheart usually tries to act strong when someone says they want to leave, but it doesn't always end well. 'Water-' Twigheart once had a dream that her brother Quill drowned in a river (she isn't sure if it was a message from Starclan or not, but she hopes he's okay) so she refuses to go in any body of water. Likes & Dislikes '''Likes Color-''' Orange 'Season-' Autumn 'Smell-' Cherry blossoms 'Food-' Trout '''Dislikes Color-''' Green 'Season-' Summer 'Smell-' Mint 'Food-' Any birds Relationships 'Relationship Status-' "I don't need anyone. I can live without it. I've loved a few times and it got me nowhere and gave me nothing. I don't need anyone!" 'Mate/Crush-' N/A 'Sexual Orientation-' Asexual Bi-romantic 'Candy Eye: Personality/Mentally-' Twigheart is mostly attracted to the humorous and kind felines. She's attracted to the klutzes and the cats who are complete fools, but laugh it off. 'Candy Eye: Physically-' Muscular felines are okay, but slender frames are preferred. Twigheart is attracted to darker pelts with lighter eyes, not a lot of scars. 'Turn offs-' Rude and selfish, Twig needs someone who can stand up to both her, and others. She doesn't want a softie. 'Experience-' Virgin 'Cats Attracted to Twig-' N/A 'Ships-' N/A 'Offspring-' N/A Statistics 'Leadership-' 7/10 'Intelligence-' 8/10 'Emotional Strength-' 6/10 'Physical Strength-' 7/10 'Hunting-' 7/10 'Fighting-' 4/10 'Agility-' 7/10 'Speed-' 6/10 'Sociability-' 6/10 Kin/Relations 'Family Tree-' All credit goes to bri for format and the table Category:Original Character Category:Feline